Toys love
by Kaori-same
Summary: Matt, Mello et Near qui jouent avec des bonhommes en plastique. Ca vaut le détour... Shonenai. MNMM. Du n'importe quoi :D


**Toys love**

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Booon… Je disais que je voulais pas torturer les excellents personnages de Death Note, mais bon, la fin de l'animé m'a mise de mauvaise humeur, donc je m'en fiche, maintenant xD Encore un ptit oneshot débile…

Et euh…le titre… jeu de mot débile sur « boys love » xD….. –je sors-

**Disclaimer **: Mello est à moi comme tout le monde le sait, mais Near et Matt sont à Obata et Ohba. ( … Mello aussi, évidemment X.x )

**Warnings ;** Un peu de vulgarité… et MattMelloNear shonen-ai.

Dédicacé à Maria la baka ;D Parce que si c'était pas pour toi, jamais je n'aurais écrit du MattMello, même léger xD

Mais bon, je reste dans mes cordes, je penche plutôt pour le MelloNear ;D

Ah, et je sais pas manier Matt…. Donc j'en ai fait un… un euh… oh, bah vous verrez bien.

Crack, pure crack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était un dimanche après-midi, il faisait chaud, il faisait soleil. Un rayon rouge et jaune éclairait les jouets de Near. Et Mello le fixait d'un œil perplexe. Vraiment perplexe. C'en devenait agaçant. Très agaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mello ?

- T'es trop bizarre comme type, Near.

- Pardon ?

- Comment tu fais pour passer des heures à… à t'amuser avec ces… ces trucs… »

Mello tendit nonchalamment une main condescendante vers l'étal de jouets de Near, tout en maintenant sa tête de son autre bras, pour que sa position couchée reste confortable, tout en prenant un malin plaisir à écraser les boîtes de jouets de son rival en s'en servant d'oreiller.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrai mon temps à t'expliquer.

- Tu veux pas me faire croire que je suis trop bête pour comprendre !

- Si, c'est une évidence.

- Comment pas à me chercher là…

- C'est toi qui m'adresse la parole en premier.

- Tu tiens vraiment à m'énerver ou quoi !...

- Non, c'est tellement plus facile de te laisser t'énerver tout seul…

- Je vais t'en coller une, Near !

- Arrête, et viens t'asseoir ici. »

Drôle de requête. D'habitude, Near se contentait de se taire sagement quand le ton montait un peu trop… Mello était encore sur les nerfs, méfiant, mais il s'assit quand même près du jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés. Ce n'était pas de l'obéissance, bien sûr, c'était juste de la curiosité. Near lui tendit une figurine représentant un être blond vêtu de noir.

« Ca, c'est toi. Là, c'est d'autres personnes, dit-il en lui montrant d'autres figurines éparpillées autour d'eux. Tu peux les faire vivre comme tu veux, dire ce que tu veux, c'est toi qui décide.

- Huh ? Mais c'est complètement…

- Essaye. »

Mello lui lança un regard noir. Puis soudain, une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit et un sourire narquois illumina son visage. Il avança sa figurine vers celle de Near. Celui-ci soupira. Mello était parfois tellement prévisible.

« Tiens ! BAM ! Prends ça, minable ! TCHAK ! Crève ! » Mello semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, à faire frapper sa figurine sur celle de Near. 14 ans, et toujours très immature. Cela aurait pu arracher une moquerie de la bouche de Near, mais il se souvint alors qu'il était celui qui passait ses journées à jouer avec ces figurines. Il préféra donc se taire. Mello ricanait, perdu dans son monde de barbarie en plastique, dans lequel tabasser Near était un passe-temps très à la mode, très facile et affreusement distrayant. Near le laissa s'amuser cinq minutes, roulant des yeux, puis lui donna un coup de coude.

« HEY ! Kesstalààà ? Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Tu pourrais faire autre chose que de te défouler sur moi, tu sais. Un peu de paix…

- Ouais, j'pourrais, mais je vois pas vraiment l'intérêt. La paix, c'est ennuyeux. Ah, Matt ! Hey Matt, ramène toi. »

Mello adressa un signe de la main à son meilleur ami qui venait d'arriver dans la salle de jeux, avec une gameboy, retentissante de musique des anciens jeux en pixels, à la main. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux cuivrés, au pull rayé et aux lunettes étranges vint s'asseoir près des deux autres, un air étonné dans les yeux.

« Bah Mello… depuis quand tu joues avec ça ?

- La ferme, c'est marrant. Regardes ce que je fais à Near. »

Nouvelle salve de violence. La poupée n'allait sûrement pas s'en remettre. Matt admira la scène. Ricanements des deux garçons.

« Idiots, fit Near en détournant les yeux d'un air fatigué.

- Mais c'est vrai que c'est marrant, dit Matt.

- Ouais, t'as vu ?

- J'peux jouer ?

- Ben oui !

- Tiens, ça, c'est toi… déclara Near en lui tendant un jouet au pull rayé.

- Merci ! Mais moi, j'ai pas vraiment envie de massacrer Near… Oooh, je sais ! Je vais m'amuser avec Mello.

- Oh non, Matt, oh non. Tu dégages de là tout de suite avec ton jouet foireux ! »

Near était un peu choqué. Mello était-il en train de rougir, en tentant de s'éloigner de la figurine plastique de Matt ? Etait-ce un air lubrique dans les yeux de celui-ci ? Near attrapa d'autres jouets.

« Bon, on va jouer sérieusement, maintenant, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Mais on jouait déjà sérieusement, non ? fit Matt en souriant.

- Fais gaffe, Matt, tu vas t'en prendre une, là… grogna Mello.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais ! »

Matt fit avancer son jouet jusqu'à celui de Mello, et pressa l'un contre l'autre les visages de plastique. Torgnole de la part du blond. Matt ricanait. Near serra les poings. Il n'était pas content. Pas content du tout. Mello non plus, apparemment. Il était tout rouge, d'ailleurs. De colère ou de honte ? Near n'hésita pas très longtemps. Il approcha sa figurine de celle de Mello et les colla à leur tour. Le regard plongé dans celui de Matt. On pouvait presque sentir les éclairs qui jaillissaient de leurs yeux. Mello fit une tête bizarre avant de se mettre à hurler, et à leur balancer des jouets à la figure tout en les traitant de tous les noms. Matt resta quant à lui quelques secondes silencieux à toiser Near, puis il lui lança un sourire mystérieux, qui ne plut pas du tout au garçon aux yeux grand ouverts qui lui faisait face.

« Hey Mello, viens par là, s'il-te-plaît…

- Quoi ?! »

Le roux saisit le pull du blond et le tira vers le bas, et ils échangèrent un baiser rapide, mais qui semblait doux, et qui fit sensiblement rougir Mello. La scène avait l'air d'être habituelle pour eux. C'était perturbant. Très perturbant.

Congélation de Near. Sourire niais de Matt. Colère grandissante de Mello qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Near se leva, avança vers le blond, regarda d'un air hautain un Matt à peine surpris et colla à son tour ses lèvres contre celles de Mello. C'était chaud, c'était sucré, et c'était douloureux. Douloureux ? Near se recula, et se massa la tête à l'endroit où Mello venait d'abattre son poing.

« Ma parole, mais vous êtes tarés tous les deux, c'est pas possible !!? Pour qui vous me prenez, espèces d'enfoirés !!!! Je vais vous… je vais… » A court de menaces, le visage cramoisi et les yeux flamboyants, Mello ramassa les figurines de Near et Matt et les projeta contre les mur de toutes ses forces, causant leur explosion, et s'en alla rageusement, claquant la porte et vociférant des insultes variées.

Matt soupira, et Near se rassit.

« Tu me fais de la peine, Near.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a fallu que je te provoque pour que tu oses montrer à Mello ce que tu ressens vraiment…

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Je t'en prie.

- Je n'aime pas Mello.

- Moi non plus.

- Mais alors…

- Je fais ça tout le temps pour la taquiner. Il est trop marrant quand il est timide ! Et toi, tu es jaloux.

- Tais-toi.

- C'est mignon, fit Matt en s'approchant de Near.

- …

- MATT ! » hurla Mello en revenant en trombe dans la pièce.

Mello était souvent en colère, et Matt trouvait toujours ça très drôle à voir. Mais il préférait quand même ne pas le chercher quand le blond hurlait son nom de cette façon : il tenait à la vie.

« Tu fais quoi, là ? Tu fais du charme à Near ou quoi ? T'as vraiment rien à foutre de ton temps, hein Matt !? vociféra Mello.

- Mais c'est trop marrant de vous voir rougir pour un rien !

- Ouais, bah tu laisses Near dans son coin, d'accord ?!

- Ah ?... Oh !!! J'ai compris, tu veux m'avoir pour toi tout seul, c'est ça ?

- MAIS VA CHIER !!! Retourne jouer avec ta GameBoy !!! » Mello lui fit un geste vulgaire, non sans rosir sauvagement, et Matt lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, en souriant, avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller recharger la batterie de sa console. Near n'avait pas bougé.

« Il fait ça souvent ?

- Ouais, il me soule, c'est pas possible.

- Et pourtant, tu restes son ami…

- Il est sympa le reste du temps, quand il joue à ses jeux et qu'il se tait. Et puis il est pratique, il va m'acheter du chocolat.

- Et moi ?

- Toi ? Bah t'es chiant et inutile tout le temps, Near.

- Oh.

- D'ailleurs, j'veux plus jamais jouer avec tes jouets pourris, rappelle-moi de te laisser t'amuser tout seul, la prochaine fois.

- C'était sympa de jouer à plusieurs.

- Non, c'était nul à chier !

- Matt et moi, on t'a embrassé. »

Mello lui lança un regard tordu. Il avait mal entendu, là ? C'était un très malencontreux incident à oublier immédiatement, et lui, il lui sortait ça comme ça, cash, sans même détourner les yeux. C'était bien digne d'un glaçon comme Near.

« Tu as préféré qui ?

- HEIN !? »

Mello ne réussit qu'à pousser une exclamation choquée, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Cette façon de poser les faits de façon aussi crue, c'était d'un gênant… Saleté de Near.

« T'es taré, Near.

- Lui ou moi ?

- Si t'insistes encore, je…

- Lui ou moi ? »

Mello voulait vraiment lui en mettre une.

« Lui, je m'en fous, mais toi, tu m'as pollué la bouche, abruti profond !

- Tu mens.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Lui ou moi ?

- Va mourir.

- Mello…

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question de merde ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? T'es vraiment débile ou quoi ? On va oublier cette scène, d'accord ? Tout ça, c'est à cause de ce crétin de Matt, et j'étais pas consentant !

- Mello.

- Quoi !

- Je peux réessayer, pour te faire changer d'avis ?

-…

- Mello ?

- On nage en plein délire… »

Near s'approcha de Mello, les yeux mi-clos. Le blond ne bougea pas. Il avait envie de bouger, tout son être avait envie de se dégager. Mais il resta bloqué sur place. Les lèvres de Near effleurèrent celles de Mello, tout doucement, mais ils ne purent pas aller plus loin. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Matt resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

« J'avais oublié ma console… mais que vois-je ? Mello ! Serais-tu en train de me tromper ?! Avec Near ?!

- Abruti ! réussit à grogner Mello en poussant Near d'un coup de coude.

- Alors moi j'ai pas le droit de l'approcher, mais toi tu te gênes pas…

- Ta gueule Matt ! Cette fois je vais vraiment te faire mal ! » Mello retroussa ses manches, et poursuivit Matt à travers les couloirs de Wammy's House. Near entendit le ricanement de Matt et les cris de Mello s'éloigner, et il resta seul au milieu de ses figurines. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Fallait-il qu'il soit reconnaissant envers Matt, ou fallait-il qu'il jaloux ? Un peu les deux, sûrement. Il se rassit et se remit à jouer en silence avec les petites poupées colorées qui l'entouraient.

Il faudrait qu'ils rejouent tous les trois, un de ces jours.

FIN

**Mello **: C'est n'importe quoi cette fic, je passe pour un uke en puissance !!!

**Matt **: Mais c'est ce que tu es 3 ! n.n

**Near** : Oui. u.u

**Mello **: NEAR, TOI, TU LA FERME !!!

n.n'


End file.
